Hidan's Awakening
by Konan's Immortal
Summary: While Itachi and Kisame are sent to retrieve the Kyuubi, Hidan and Zetsu are sent for a different item..... Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

It was dawn in Sunagakure. The sun had barely begun to crest the tips of the highest buildings, casting a long, menacing shadow over the dusty streets. Few shinobi had awakened yet, save for the guards and ANBU Black Ops. Several shops had already opened, however, and were eagerly preparing for the soon to be mob of customers.

Hidan scanned the empty road from his dark alleyway hiding spot, licking his lips eagerly. The citizens of the Hidden Sand Village were totally oblivious to the terror that had entered their home. The Jashinist was given direct orders to wait for sunrise, and then catch the attention of every ninja in the area. He had never known such ecstasy in his entire career.

He slowly stepped into the oncoming daylight, intensely eager to begin his mission. With the Kazekage away for some meeting, this would be a walk in the park. Few shinobi could comprehend his amazing abilities, let alone defeat them. Ever since his defection from Yogakure, Hidan had gotten only stronger, perfecting his use of the scythe that now rested upon his left shoulder. The unique triple-bladed weapon could fool many with its massive size, yet speed was its true ally; only the fastest of ninja could see it coming when Hidan threw it.

A sliver of a breeze caught his jet black cloak, causing the crimson clouds on it to dance. It was a great day to kill.

Hidan walked down the street a ways, his violet irises darting around hungrily. An open ramen shop caught his attention, and he quickly turned to it, his right hand scratching at his broad chest from inside his garb. Just as the man looked over, relinquishing a hearty smile and wave, did he launch the kunai knife he held straight into the owner's head. Just as the man realized he was dead, Hidan raised his right index and middle finger, causing the exploding seal that was wrapped around it to detonate in a bright, glorious flash.

Wood crashed all around, and the mighty sound reverberated throughout the marketplace. No doubt he had completed his part of the mission Pein assigned him. Now he just had to stay alive. Hidan licked his lips, grinning maliciously at the few horrified onlookers. This was recess all over again.

Suddenly, a mob of ninja had him surrounded, the majority being fast reacting ANBU squads. Several average shinobi sprouted from the crossroads in front of him, and he expected there was no room to retreat. Not that he cared. The Jashinist enjoyed having the odds stacked up against him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Drop your weapons, missing-nin. It's over." The call came from somewhere in front of him, amidst the crowd of average looking shinobi before him. He began to chuckle to himself, the pitch gradually ascending. Eventually it was replaced by an obnoxious cackle, and he replied, "Fuck you! If you want my blade, try to take it from my cold, dead fing--"

Hidan's words were cut short by a spiraling shuriken, which planted itself deep into his exposed chest. The attack was obvious, and he had chosen to get hit by it, feigning pain. "Ow!" he shouted, taking a step backwards to make them assume he couldn't take it. As he anticipated, several jounin came at him, three in the air.

Hidan smiled at the deception's success. He launched his scarlet scythe in a wide sweep, watching with satisfaction as it ripped into the first enemy's chest, and sent him crashing into his two allies. Then he waited until the last second, and caught the movement in the corner of his eye as another man sprinted towards his "exposed" right side. As soon as the punch took off, he slipped his hand nimbly threw his right sleeve, catching the attacker's forearm, and stopping him in his tracks. The missing-nin proceeded to bring his left knee up, turning so it could hit his newest opponent accurately, and with effect. It slammed into the man's immobile right elbow, and Hidan grinned at the resounding crack that followed. The man screamed in agony. "Shut the hell up," the Jashinist proclaimed, as he ripped out the ninja's throat, and threw it away in one single, fluid movement. As he looked over to the stoic ANBU, he noticed the sun now reaching its true first light. The sight brought a wicked smile to his face, matching his platinum hair in glory. Jashin would be pleased this day. Perhaps he would even make it a holiday.

Hidan's religious contemplation was rudely interrupted, however, by an octet blade Black Ops shinobi, who were followed by a mob of Sand villagers, who must've believed he had unarmed himself. The Akatsuki member shook his head, as he yanked the thick, metal cord that protruded from his left sleeve. The immense scythe flew from its victim's chest, tearing into the backs of many oblivious shinobi. As it landed back in his hand, he noticed that several of the assaulters had stopped running, and were now pulling out projectiles.

Meanwhile, the ANBU had surrounded him like an octagon. Half of them pulled out their short tantos, whilst the others let loose some ninjutsu. A large, stone spike emitted from the ground below Hidan, almost piercing his foot. He flipped backwards, noticing the two shinobi behind him running forward, swords prepared to stab.

Hidan rotated his body, and managed to pull out his three-foot-long poker from a secretive inside pocket. Both that and his triple bladed weapon each stopped a blade from reaching him, and he deftly kicked out with both of his feet, knocking the pair backwards, one with a broken mask, the other clutching at his rib cage. He landed, noting the aftermath of his parry with grim satisfaction. His success couldn't truly be admired, though, for another ANBU was approaching. But this one had an actual plan in mind, for his hands glowed a sapphire hue, making Hidan realize the medical ninjutsu just in time. Even if it wouldn't hurt, he couldn't fight paralyzed.

The missing-nin jumped backwards, turning so that he could get his feet on the side of the still-standing earth spike. He ran up it, figuring that his best strategy would be to make them come to him. His thoughts were proven correct, for a dozen Sand ninja followed him, a fire of hatred glimmering in each of their eyes. Hidan noted the bluntness of their attack with admiration; what a way to die, he thought to himself as he reached the apex of his climb.

He smiled as a single man attempted a roundhouse kick, aimed at his face. Instead of catching the blow, like before, he brought his wicked poker to bear, stabbing it into the man's incoming thigh. The anguish was all the Jashinist watched as the ninja plummeted downward, holding the open wound.

A small crackle from behind caught his attention, and he span with amazing speed, catching the oncoming medical ANBU off guard. The scythe's middle blade hacked into the man's head, holding his limp corpse in the air. "Get off," Hidan growled, annoyed at the hindrance. He snapped out his right leg, placing a kick in the body's chest with enough force to slip it off of his obstreperous weapon. He wanted to watch it break on the dust-covered ground some forty yards below, but a trio of jounin caught his eye.

One was wielding a naginata, twirling it about himself like a baton. The other two sported curved kunai knives, and Hidan noticed an all but invisible thread hanging from the holes in the small arms. Not wanting to get tied down, he began a straight forward counter assault, dexterously stabbing at the man with the large spear-sword. The shinobi was proficient, however, and managed to deflect his blows. He even managed to counter Hidan, placing a strong boot into the Akatsuki's jaw. As he floated parallel with the pillar behind him, he caught a glimpse of the other two enemies.

They had launched their kunai into the protruding stone, and leaped across his body with perfect coordination. Now that he thought about it, the two seemed albeit exactly identical, making him presume that they were twins. As they landed, they pulled the strings they had attached to their projectiles. The taut lines slammed Hidan into the pillar with surprising strength, but they weren't done yet. The duo ran about the tree, ultimately tying the missing-nin down. He roared in denial, his upper body completely immobile.

The man with the naginata leaped upwards, and landed directly on Hidan, the thin blade piercing his heart. The man smiled, whispering, "That's enough, you bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan glared at the man who stood over him, not even flinching from the blow. "Hmpf," he complained, "Is that it?" The Jashinist grinned at the man's shocked expression, matching the intensity of the Sand shinobi's fear in his hazel eyes, with joy in his lavender orbs. "Please tell me you can do better than that," he whispered wickedly, his bleeding jaw inches from the man's right ear.

Felling the lessening on the restraining threads, Hidan didn't hesitate. He burst into action, forcing his body to bring the impaled naginata upwards, and cut the bonds, whilst ripping off the man's upper ear with a quick clack if his jaw. The Sunagakure jounin was completely taken by surprise, still shook by the fact that they were facing an immortal. As he fell, screaming in agony, Hidan managed to slip from his binding, using his poker hand to rip out the stuck spear-sword from his chest. He launched the weapon at its owner, laughing as it slipped into his ribs, and appeared to pierce his lung. The mangled ear followed, spit out in disgust.

The duo was still ready, though, for the Jashinist saw them move, in unison, around him, cutting off his ascent and descent. Other than that, however, he noticed from the glimmer of uneasiness in their eyes that they had no plan to fight him, probably other than wait for reinforcements. His chuckle caused the man behind him to slightly move, making him the primary target. Hidan brought his sinful scythe over his head, pulling down as it hovered over the first shinobi. As he attacked, he noticed a shuffle and defiant yell from behind him, and licked his lips fervently as he stabbed underneath his left arm with his jet black poker, and grinned at the ripping of cloth. He also felt a knife gash deeply into his back, making his glee turn to anger. "You damn fool," he roared, turning around, and ripping the kunai from the jounin's hand, "Don't you understand what the hell an immortal is!?!" Hidan jumped, hooking his right foot behind the man's head, and pulling him into the stone pillar. They connected with a resounding smash, and the missing-nin needed no more proof than the limp, descending body. He turned to his previous target, ensuring that he was dead, and pulled the scythe from his remains. Since that was the only thing holding him up, the other twin followed his brother down.

The immortal laughed superiorly, gazing at the crowd of on looking ninja. "Is that the best Sunagakure has to offer Jashin?" He questioned, a small glare breathing from his dazzling eyes. He spat in the direction of the pile of bodies, disappointed in the attackers. "Pathetic," He muttered to himself. A broad smile suddenly inhabited his mouth, as he yelled, "Then I'll just have to take you all to him, to make up for the inconvenience!" The Akatsuki member began to sprint downward, his scythe prepared to slash in his left hand, whilst making stabbing motions with his nimble poker.

A large gust of wind slammed into him, however, knocking him back up the stone spike. He blinked in surprise, not expecting anyone to take him up on the offer.

His opponent appeared several yards below him, and Hidan could tell by his stance that he wasn't intimidated in the least. "Let's see if your scythe can beat a blade of wind," the man smirked, and several cheers erupted from the mob below. "Get him, Baki-sensei!" "You can do it!"

The Jashinist smiled at his newest adversary. Apparently this one was worth the effort.

The jounin began the battle, sending a spray of small, blue blades at Hidan. The immortal glared, offended by the meager attack. He quickly juked out to the right, dodging the minuscule projectiles with ease. As he turned to his opponent once again, though, he found a swift tornado approaching, ripping stone from the very pillar they stood on. The attack was expected, however; Hidan knew that he was coming to the Wind country.

The immortal leaped over the twister, which was about twelve feet tall, and threw his poker at Baki, forcing the shinobi to spin off to the left. He then launched his scythe with as much strength as he could muster, a malicious grin covering his face.

His smile didn't falter as Baki used his wind to push himself away, and the reasoning was soon obvious to the jounin. An immense crash split the pillar's base, forcing it to collapse upon itself. Boulders rained down like droplets, and Baki's face revealed his terror. The Akatsuki member yelled, "For Jashin!" as he landed on one particular rock, pushing off at the last second, towards his enemy.

The jounin was prepared, however, for his hand was covered in what seemed to be a spiraling drill of pure wind. It split into Hidan, ripping a fist-sized hole in his forehead, just above the left eyelid. The immortal's response was a downward slash with his scythe, which cut a vicious gash in Baki's retreating right leg. The man roared in pain, while the missing-nin replied with a cackle of pure ecstasy.

Rocks pummeled all around the fighting duo, who had begun to dance around the debris, each intent on destroying the other. Hidan's silver locks were thick with dust, and Baki was suffering with a black eye that was received from a decent sized rock. They both seemed to intertwine and disperse constantly, trapped in an intense, bloody dance. While both had serious wounds, Baki was suffering and Hidan relished the constant flow of pain.

As the debris slowly stopped, both broke from their attacks. Baki stared all about in horror, as Hidan heard a small chirp inside his ear, coming from the receiver he was supposed to be listening to. "Hidan, are you there?" came the voice of his temporary partner, Zetsu. The immortal sighed, knowing that his fun would have to end. He pressed it inward, allowing him to communicate with his thoughts. "Yea…. I'm here."

"Let's go. I have the scroll, and you seemed to have caused quite the disturbance." came the reply.

Hidan growled in frustration, but nevertheless complied. Nodding to his adversary, he yelled, "Now you know the terror that is the Akatsuki!" With that, the Jashinist disappeared, noting the last look of rage on Baki's face.

Several minutes later, he and Zetsu were standing several miles out of Sunagakure's sight. While Zetsu relayed what Hidan already knew Pein wanted them to do, the immortal looked at the small, orange cylinder his discreet partner had acquired. It seemed so unimportant to him, but if it allowed the Jashinist to fulfill his religious duty, then he couldn't complain in the slightest. Joining the Akatsuki was the greatest thing he had ever done, in his opinion.


End file.
